Makaukau 'ce e Pa'ani
Makaukau 'ce e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?) is the 1st episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When the bodies of two serial killers are found on Five-0 property with chess pieces in their mouths, McGarrett and the team hunt for a vigilante as fear grows that tourists aren't safe in Hawaii. Plot As Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin) and Danny Williams (Scott Caan) recover from their transplant, a vigilante begins killing serial killers and leaves their bodies on Five-0 property with ivory chess pieces in their mouths: the first is found inside Five-0 Headquarters at Iolani Palace, and the second is found inside Lou Grover's (Chi McBride) car. As Five-0 searches for the killer, Steve must help the new governor, Mahoe (Rosalind Chao) quell the fear that Oahu is no longer safe. Jerry Ortega (Jorge Garcia) discovers the killer is a recent parolee who stole the chess pieces eight years previously. The killer, Pierre Shaw (Jesse La Flair), escapes and leads Five-0 on a parkour chase throughout the city. Steve is injured when attempting to give chase, leading the rest of the team to follow him and box him in a hotel. As Abby (Julie Benz) and HPD set up perimeter, Steve finally thanks Danny for saving his life. Kono Kalakaua (Grace Park) tracks Shaw to the roof, where the team follows. Shaw jumps and Danny yells for Steve not to follow. His warning is proven to be a life-saver: Shaw doesn't make it to the other building and falls to his death. However, Steve returns home to discover another chess piece (the knight) on the island in his kitchen, indicating the real mastermind is still at large and is taunting Steve. Meanwhile, Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) learns that Sara's aunt and uncle in Mexico are filing for adoption, and Chin starts contemplating fatherhood. This episode features a striking scene in the prologue: McGarrett visits the chapel within Tripler Army Medical Center and encounters an almost-ghostly appearing stranger with whom McGarrett strikes up conversation. The stranger obliquely references having worked for the Hawaii police many years earlier and when Steve begins doubting himself gives advice to McGarrett not to give up. The stranger deliberately resembles the original Steve McGarrett, Jack Lord, (including the voice) and is credited as Jack Lord in the episode's closing credits.8 Notes * The initial chase scene of the episode occurs only 1 day after Steve is released from the hospital. * Steve is wearing a US Navel Academy T-shirt when he visits the chapel in a wheelchair at Tripler. * Steve McGarrett reveals he is single. At some point after Valentines Day, he and Lynn Downey broke up. * Chin Ho Kelly is revealed to be able to speak Spanish, and got a new hair cut. * There is a new Governor of Hawaii, after an off-screen election. Samuel Denning is out of office, and Keiko Mahoe is the new Governor. * This episode contains scenes from O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake. * Max Bergman was absent. * Abby Dunn is no longer an acting member of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force but a full-time officer for the Honolulu Police Department. * Though-out the episode Steve McGarrett can be seen clutching his chest. * Steve's liver transplant scar/incision appears to be a midline incision starting approximately at the xiphoid process. * A computer generated Jack Lord made a mock appearance in the military Chapel with Steve. Deaths Death Count * 15 Deaths Quotes (Steve realizes there is someone else in the Chapel with him) Steve McGarrett: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here. Jack Lord-ish: That's all right. Steve McGarrett: Hey, I can leave if... Jack Lord-ish: No, it's okay. I.. I can use the company. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Jack Lord-ish: My wife's in surgery. Steve McGarrett: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Jack Lord-ish: She beat cancer a few years back, and put up with me for 45 years, so this should be a walk in the park. Steve McGarrett: Right. Jack Lord-ish: What happened to you? (Steve looks down and around trying to think how best to describe it) Steve McGarrett: Work related injury. Jack Lord-ish: If you don't mind me asking, what type of work do you do? Steve McGarrett: I'm, uh I'm in law enforcement. Five-O task force. Jack Lord-ish: (smirks) Hmm. Steve McGarrett: What? Jack Lord-ish: I was a cop, too. Long time ago. (steve turns his wheelchair around to better face the man also in the Chapel) Steve McGarrett: Okay, I'm sorry. You were a cop? You've been married for 45 years? What's your secret? Jack Lord-ish: No secret. I just met the right gal. Steve McGarrett: Huh. Jack Lord-ish: What about you? You married? Girlfriend? Steve McGarrett: No. Jack Lord-ish: Well, I'm sure the right woman's out there for you somewhere. Steve McGarrett: What if I already met the right woman, and, uh, and I couldn't hang on to her? Jack Lord-ish: Then she wasn't the right woman. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, see, I'm not so sure about that. (sighs) Sometimes it feels like this job of mine has taken everything good from me. I've been wearing the badge for six years, and I'm really starting to wonder whether.. whether any of it's worth it. Jack Lord-ish: Son, what we do can't be quantified. Your worth is measured in the closure you bring, the people you save. That's your real legacy. And the best legacy a man can leave behind is the people whose lives he's changed. Trust me. (Chin brings over a pancake he made for Sara) Chin Ho Kelly: Okay, guess (what the pancake looks like) Sara Diaz: Italy? Chin Ho Kelly: Italy? No, no, no, no. That's a T-Rex. You see, that's the mouth, and that.. that little chocolate chip there - that's-that's the eye. Right? Sara Diaz: I thought that was Venice. Chin Ho Kelly: That.. How do you even know where Venice? (Chin takes a good look at the pancake) Chin Ho Kelly: (agreeing) May have a point there. You know what your problem is? You're just a little bit too smart, I think. Sara Diaz: You just got no pancake game. (Chin laughs) (elevator bell dings) (Kono and Lou walk out of the elevator to see Danny and Steve racing against each other in their wheelchairs) Lou Grover: Oh, yeah, that seems like a real good idea. (they had over to better watch Steve and Danny race around the hospital floor) Steve McGarrett: (To the people blocking the hallway) On your right! On your right! (people gasping and jumping out of the way of Steve and Danny) Steve McGarrett: (to Danny as he pulls away) Yeah, later, Ricky Bobby. (Kono and Lou watching them race down the hall) Kono Kalakaua: I got ten bucks on Super SEAL. Lou Grover: Oh, sister, you got yourself a bet. (they watch Steve and Danny go around the corner) Person in the hall: Come on buddy! Danny Williams: Yo, yo, yo, yo! (Steve crashes into a nurse rolling a cabinet out of a room) Danny Williams: Ayyy - ah. karma's a bitch! (Danny pulls away while Steve straightens himself out) (people yell and jump out of the way) Danny Williams: Watch out. Watch out! (Steve catches back up and kicks Danny's chair sending it careening around a corner and into the wall) (Steve fights and bulls his way through taking the lead again) Steve McGarrett: It's over partner. It is over. Over, you hear me? (Danny catches back up and they are going neck and neck) (Danny and Steve come up to a person pushing an empty IV pole) (Danny pushes the pole into Steves way, catching his wheelchair, causing Steve to flip out of it onto the ground) (Danny rides away in victory) (Lou holds open his hand for Kono to pay up) Danny Williams: (smugly) That felt really good. (Steve is giving Danny a dirty look as he picks himself up off the ground) Lou Grover: Mahalo. (Kono pays up) (Eric is talking over the phone to Danny and Steve in the Camaro) Steve McGarrett: Anything else? Eric Russo: Yeah! What about the new M.E.? I mean, is it just me or is she kind of like the female Max Bergman? But way hotter, you know what I mean? Danny Williams: Okay, that's enough. You're being inappropriate. We got to go. Eric Russo: Oh, come on, morgue girl's kind of cute, right? She's got that sexified island thing and a brain. (Steve gets this face like - WTH) Eric Russo: Noelani. Means heavenly mist. Parents got that one right. Plus a little birdie told me she just got out of a relationship and is very single. (phone hangs up) Eric Russo: Guys? Guys! (scene cuts top Danny and Steve in the Camaro) Danny Williams: I apologize. Steve McGarrett: Blood relative. Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Isn't he? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Huh. Danny Williams: If.. look, there's no reason.. that specifically is not a reason to keep him around. (Steve chuckles) Danny Williams: If you want to send him back to New Jersey where he can offend people over there, I'm fine with that. Steve McGarrett: All right. Danny Williams: I'm not the person who almost died, okay? That was you. ( Steve clears his throat) Danny Williams: And you heard what the doctor said, you are still in the evaluation period. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: That's two to three months, okay? You're not supposed to even be driving a car. You're not supposed to operate any machinery. Steve McGarrett: (wheedling) Oh, no, no.. Uh, no, that's a suggestion. That's.. they make suggestions. Danny Williams: Oh, yeah? Let me tell you something. If your body rejects my liver because you're not taking this seriously, I'm gonna be very upset. Steve McGarrett: You're gonna be very upset if it takes or not. Danny Williams: Six hours. Steve McGarrett: "Six hours"?! Danny Williams: (like a mother talking about labor) Six hours I laid on an operating table, (Steve exhales) Danny Williams: while a team of doctors picked at my insides and took out a vital organ to give to you. Steve McGarrett: Let me tell you something, all right? Possession is nine-tenths of the law, okay, buddy? And now since your liver is in my body, Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: you got no say in how I treat it, how about that? Danny Williams: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Okay? I don't think that goes for, uh, organ donations, okay? I don't think it applies! But if it does, I think that we should change the law. In the meantime, I'd like my liver back please. Steve jams on the breaks and the (tires screech as they come to a stop) Danny Williams: What are you doing? (Steve angrily takes off his seatbelt and gets out of the Camaro) Steve McGarrett: We're switching places. (Danny groans while getting out of the Camaro) Steve McGarrett: Let's go. Danny Williams: You're gonna let me drive? Steve McGarrett: No, I'm gonna shut you up, is what I'm gonna do. Let's go. Danny Williams: I can't drive. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: I just.. I can't drive. Steve McGarrett: Can't drive? Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: All these years you're on at me about driving and now you say no? Danny Williams: (clicks his tongue) Yeah. Doctor said I can't drive for about a week. Steve McGarrett: Ah. Okay, well, I guess we'll just backburner this case until then. Danny Williams: That's obviously not an option. Steve McGarrett: Very good, what do you suggest we do? (scene changes. Steve is in the front passenger seat of the Camaro. Danny is in the back seat... And Chin is driving) Chin Ho Kelly: Oh, this thing handles great. (the car is tensely quiet) (Chin just barely smirks) Gov. Keiko Mahoe: (to Steve) Commander, Governor Denning told me two things when I moved into this office. The first was, "Never go to an event without two copies of a speech". The second was, "Don't ever underestimate the Five-O task force". That's why I'm here, to tell you that you have my full support. So do your job and make sure this doesn't happen again. Danny Williams: Listen, you should go to the hospital and get that looked at properly, okay? Steve McGarrett: (blowing it off) I'm fine. Danny Williams: You're fine? That's good. I'm gonna put that on your tombstone. "He said he was fine. He was wrong" What's the matter with you? Steve McGarrett: (to the EMT) Do me a favor. Give us a sec? Danny Williams: What's the matter? Steve McGarrett: (seriously) I love you. Danny Williams: (just as seriously) I love you, too. Steve McGarrett: Okay, then, give me a break. Would you give me a break? Danny Williams: You want a break? (worriedly) All right, I'll step aside, watch where you get yourself killed. Is that what you want? Steve McGarrett: (exasperated) Not trying to get myself killed. Danny Williams: No? Are you sure? Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: Because it's a relief. Because it seems like, for the last five, six years, that's that's been the goal. Steve McGarrett: Again, I think you're being a little overdramatic. Danny Williams: (tired of fighting) Okay. You know what? (slaps him on the shoulder) Forget about it. Good luck. Steve McGarrett: Hey! hey, wait. Danny Williams: Wait? Steve McGarrett: Wait. Danny Williams: Wait for what? What do you want? Steve McGarrett: Danny.. Danny Williams: What? (Steve takes a breath) Steve McGarrett: (sincerely) Thank you. Danny Williams: You're welcome. Kono Kalakaua: We're going in. Steve McGarrett: All right, where's my vest? Danny Williams: What do you mean where's your vest? Where are you going? Steve McGarrett: Where am I goin'?! I’m going across the street for a cappuccino... Where am I goin'?! What you think! Danny Williams: What about the talk we just had? Steve McGarrett: It was a very nice talk, I meant everything I said. I didn't say I was gonna stand down. Danny Williams: You're an idiot. I'm done. Kono Kalakaua: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could sure use a beer. Chin Ho Kelly: Oh, we're in. Abby Dunn: Definitely. Lou Grover: Yeah, I'm in, too. How about you two? Steve and Danny together: No, we can't drink. Danny Williams: Yeah, doctor's orders. A couple months, can't drink. Abby Dunn: Makes sense. You each only have half a liver. Chin Ho Kelly: How about we get you some wings from Side Street? Danny Williams: That sounds good. Steve McGarrett: Tell you what, you guys have at it. I'm gonna, uh.. I'm gonna head home. Eh, I've broken pretty much every post-op rule there is to break. I think I'm gonna go rest up a little bit, you know? (Steve turns to look directly at Danny) Steve McGarrett: Might even take a couple days off. (Danny and Steve smile at each other) Lou Grover: What? (Abby giggles and Chin chuckles) (Steve slaps Danny in the arm and then walks away while Danny smiles happily) Kono Kalakaua: (teasingly) They in love again. Lou Grover: You two. Trivia * On March 25, 2016, the series was renewed for a seventh season. * On July 6, 2016, production began on the seventh season with a Traditional Hawaiian Blessing. * Jesse La Flair is a real parkour champ and played the suspect. There were a lot of cameras strapped to him, so we could get real POV shots. * Masi Oka was credited, but did not appear. * Medical Examiner, Dr. Noelani Cunha is introduced. * Daniel Dae Kim got a new hair cut. * Mileka Lincoln played herself. * Sara is left handed. * When Steve goes to the chapel and has his initial flashbacks to last years season finale, Steve raises his hand to rub over his eyes. If you look carefully, you can clearly see the tan line on Alex's left hand where his wedding ring would normally sit. |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |- |Jack Lord (Voice) |Cam Clarke |Person at the Chapel. |- |Jack Lord (Body Double) |Ken Matepi |Person at the Chapel. |- Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Season Premiere Episodes